Girls like me don't give up
by Swyz
Summary: " You can not split me into parts. Either take everything or nothing. " I was hopping that they will take nothing and let me go. But another part of me, wanted to stay with him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, guys :) ! This is another fanfiction about the Volturi. I hope you will like it :) I will try to find some pictures to show you how the characters look. If you have any ideas, just say !**

**Chapter 1. **

" Well, isn't a great day for baseball? " I smirked and looked at them as they smirked at me. I knew they waited for this question too long and now I will lose the game due to the nerves that I caused.

" I never thought that you will be in a rush to be disappointed. "

Ace is my tough guy – he always wanted to be the best. To be frank, he is no good at nothing but he always tries hard and eventually won with his tricks. His wish of competition was contagious. I always sympathized him but he was just my best friend.

" I began to think that you were sick, Gig. You were freaking me out with your calmness. "

That was Stewart. I always thought that Stewart was a name for intelligent guys and so it was. He win prizes and money and all the city was proud of him. Stewart Moretti was a genius since childhood, but he always shows a kind smile like he's just a normal human.

" Is that an yes or a no? "

That was me. Me, the rebellious girl, me who almost burned the class, me who uses a tray from the cafeteria instead of a skid, me who had a fight with the teacher, and the list could continue. What can I say? I will be I, and that will never change. Me, the girl who blames everyone that she's not a boy.

I waited for an answer but a ball stroke my head.

" Are you coming today? The others are waiting. "

That were my friends and I would do anything for them.

Since we were not enough people to play a true baseball game nor we had a field, I, Mimi and Diem were in one team, and Ace, Stewart and Linda were in the other.

The weather was perfect – no wind, no clouds. We soon found something like a plain were we could play and the games started. The teams were equal as skills considering that I was as good as a boy. The first balls were just the beginning , the exercise. Soon, the completion was getting tough. We were all tired, but I and Ace were still determined to keep going. That then, he hit it. The ball. The ball flew away for her life, maybe tired of being punched. I watched it with my mouth open like it was an asteroid and I saw were it felt.

" Wow, Ace, you really are a dummy. " I began to laugh. " What did the ball did to you? "

" Very funny. Now let's go. " Ace and his new girlfriend, Linda, were starting to make out.

" Dude, I don't care if you are busy with Linda. Get yourself a room. Let's go after the ball. " I was getting pissed of because they looked at me as the biggest fool ever. " What? "

" You know, the legends… " Mimi started and I remained motionless and began to think what legends was she talking about. Realizing that I don't cooperate, she continued. " The ball is now there. " _Yea, I know that. I saw it landing. _" No one goes there. " _Why? _" That are the walls of the castle. Saint Marcus didn't go there to bless the place, so everyone think it's cursed. No one tried to go, so we won't go either. "

" Are you kidding me? What are these? Ghost stories? " I began to laugh again but they keep silent. Was it real? " Well, I'm going. I liked that ball. "

" Vione, you will not. I don't want you to die. " Stewart grabbed my wrist and he looked me in the face.

" Is this a bad joke? You are really scary, guys. Fine, I will not go. " As soon as I said that Stewart hugged me like I was dead and brought to life again. Mimi hugged me too.

" I knew she couldn't be brave enough to go. " Ace whispered. What did he just said? How dares he?

" What did you said? " I shouted at him.

" You are a cry baby and you're scared to go. "

" I'm not. "

This was his stupid game. It was not about being brave or not, it was about proving that Ace was wrong. I knew what he was going to say and I knew that I will be as stubborn as ever.

" Prove it. " he looked at me as he kissed Linda.

" Fine. " I cursed him in my mind and run to the walls. I could her Stewart screaming at Ace and Mimi and Diem crying. I could almost hear Stewart punching Ace and Ace fighting back and Linda's hysteria. But I didn't come back and they didn't come after me.

As I run I observed that the forest was actually some bushes here and there. My mind was screaming go get out of there but my stubbornness was telling me to say and look after the ball.

" Of, fuck. " I finally saw a broken window. But the window was so close to the ground, it was like a gate to another world. Well, now a broken gate. It surprised me when I saw light coming from there and my ball on the ground, waiting for me to rescue it. The only chance was to go down there and grab it. I slipped quietly and the next thing I knew I was on the ground, fallen from the window, near my ball. I realized that I must have slipped somehow. Well, the ball was now in my pocket and so, mission accomplished. I couldn't wait to see Ace's face. Cursed place? Ha! This was just… wow. This place was like new! The room was so big, with marble floor and so high. It was as big as a half of a baseball field. It was huge… and cold. Maybe it was a hidden part of the castle. I felt sorry that I didn't have a photo camera with me. Then I realized there was a problem. How will I get out of here? The window was too high but I could try to jump. After a few unsuccessful attempts, I realized that I have to take more wind. When I turned I saw three thrones. Thrones? Wow, there were real thrones here? That was so cool. I imagined how the prisoners must have been thrown here to hear the death sentence.

Oh, no. I heard footsteps. Many of them.

_Hide, Lemoni, hide! Quickly! Maybe it's not an ordinary keeper! Maybe he is a pervert!_

I saw the long crimson curtains.

_These will do! _

I ran to them and hopped that I will get out of here a virgin.

" I can't believe it! You aren't going to see if that creature can be a danger?" Someone shouted.

" No need to tone up, Brother. Six years ago Reneesme was no harm to anybody, so why should it be now? "

_At least this one is calm._ I thought to myself.

" If we allow her to stay alive, then every vampire will have a child with a human woman! "

_What did he say? Vampire? Blood sucker? _

" You exaggerate. Isn't it right, Marcus? " then I didn't hear anything for like ten seconds.

" Do you hear it? "

" I think I do, Brother. "

" Are you sure Renata cleaned all the mess? Could someone escape? "

" No, we killed all of them. I'm sure. "

_What is this? A group of terrorists who kills everybody? _The again I heard footsteps. _Oh, fuck, they are coming right at me! Stay calm, Lemoni. You will explain to them and everything will be fine. _

" Well, the human is behind the curtains! Are we going to play hide and seek, Aro? " the angry one shouted again.

And then the dark slowly turned to light again. And I saw the room again, but this time, there were three men, looking at me.

" Bhu! " the one who removed the curtain said. I just stood there and stare.

" Aaaa… " was the only thing I could say. They kept looking at me. All I could say about them was that they were beautiful.

" What? You don't kill kids? What are you doing, Aro? " I looked at the angry one. He looked at me. I couldn't think and I felt stupid, my brain must have had a disorder.

" Doesn't she have beautiful eyes? So green… " and the calm guy raised a hand and touched mine. I shivered.

" What, Aro? What do you see? " the angry man shouted again. I finally knew one name. Aro.

" Call Jane, please. "

I looked at Aro and he looked at me and then I saw his crimson eyes. Was he sick? He showed me a beautiful smile I couldn't blush. My hand wanted desperately to touch him, to see if he's real. I couldn't move my eye from his and I found a sparkle of interest for me in them. God, if he is an angel, where are you? Is this heaven?

" Yes, master. " a petite-looking girl was now right next to us and Aro removed his hand. She was of course beautiful but she had a dangerous look. The one that the serial killers have.

" Jane, as you can see, a human is here. I want to see something. If you please, use your powers. " Jane nodded.

" Little one, this may hurt a bit. " Aro smiled at me but my mind was yelling that he was lying. Then Jane smiled to me and pronounced a single word: pain.

I stood there and looked at her with a puppy dog face when I felt it. Oh my god, it was in every part of my body and it… it…

" It tickles! " I laughed hardly. " Oh, it tickles so much! " I laughed again. Soon my stomach began to hurt due to the laugh. I was soon on the floor, laughing until teardrops came. I was laughing with tears.

" Stop now, Jane. " Aro ordered and I wasn't ticked anymore. I get up with a wondering look.

" I believe that she is talented. She's very rare. Jane, please prepare a room for her next to ours. "

" I don't want a human next to my room! " the angry one shouted again.

" Caius. " _Aha! So the angry one is Caius!_

" She can't do any harm. Are you ok with that Marcus? "

Marcus nodded. _A room? They want me to stay with them ? No, I have to be home by lunch. And I have to do my homework. I have to go. _

" Um, can you show me where is the exit? " they looked at me and Caius began to laugh.

" You are not going home, human. Never. " my heartbeat began to lose control.

" Funny, but I have to go. " I added.

" I'm sorry but you will have to stay with us. You know too much. What's your name, dear one? "

I looked at Aro in despair.

" Vione. But people call me Lemoni. "

" Lemoni, I'm Aro and these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. Welcome! " Aro smiled again and wanted to touch me again but I put a question.

" What do I know so you can't let me go? I have been here for the first time, I didn't see anything, if you want I didn't see you… " I could continue when I realized that they were forming a circle around me. I saw Aro's face. He was pitying me. " As I said, it was fun, but I have to go. " I started to walk to the door and saw Aro smiling at them and raising a hand as a stop sign.

The door was huge but I couldn't be a problem opening it. I tried once. I tried twice. What was this door made of? I put all my weigh to open it, but it didn't! I was trapped. I looked back at Aro and his freaks.

" Can you open the door? "

Marcus began to laugh and so did Aro, but Caius was still angry. Did he hated me that much?

" Lemoni, there is no way out of here. Not for you. " Marcus stated. I blinked.

" What do you mean, " not for me "? " I whispered but they hear me.

" Lemoni, how can I say it … we are vampires, but we won't hurt you."

Then everything went blank.

_Great, a vampire says that I won't get killed by him. Where is the tooth fairy? _

**Well, this is all! In the next chapter you can find out more about Lemoni and merciless Caius. I can't say that this will be a Caius story, I can always change my mind, but this is for now! **

**Please review ! Just click the green button, it helps me write :) and as I said at the beginning, if you have any ideas, I could really use some help! **

**I don't think that this story will be awesome, but I'll do my best :D**

**~ Orange Lulu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two. What the hell?**

As I looked at them my mind was not cooperating with me. What happened with the moment when they prepare you? What happened with the " we are not like you " thing? But no, they had to say this prompt. They wanted me to have a heart attack. I think they stared at me about five minutes, maybe looking for some reckless action from me. Or they expected that I would faint. In all room, you could hear only my heartbeats. I must have had two hundred per minute.

" I don't believe in vampires. " I tried to say it without showing my fear but I could barely speak. " You are really crazy, let me go. "

" It is true, that is what we are ,but we were human too, though. "

" Right, you were human and still are. Vampires are not real. "

" You have one next to you, how can you say we are not real? "

I blinked a thousand of times but they didn't disappear, I even started to sting myself with my nail but it didn't work. I forgot what they were called, but there were some differences between me and them, like the red eyes and the beautifulness. Still I didn't believe it. Please, please, let me go home or I will be grounded for a month! They can't keep me here. There is the door but I can't open it and I can't jump out the window. Oh no, I will have to beg.

_No, Lemoni! Where is your pride? You don't beg! _

My consciousness was right, who did they think they are? They can't do anything to me! I'll fight, I have a jab this day that they will remember!

" Lemoni, dear, what are you doing? " Aro spoke and tried not to laugh.

" I'm trying to make me comfortable since I will stay here until you let me go. " I sat in my ass and put my legs under me and watched patiently as the seconds passed. What, they _can't_ let me stay here forever, can they? No, they _will_ have to say something, do something, I _will_ be the _most_ annoying person they will _ever_ meet.

I heard Aro sigh. " I was hoping that I won't have to do this. " He had his smile. That was not a good sign. " Alec, if you please? Take her in the room Heidi prepared. "

_Well, good luck, as if you can ever catch me, looser. I am the fastest chick in the town. _

I got up and looked at them stubbornly. I _will_ not move. Alec was across the room and I would be running in the room before he could even touch me. Well, at least that was I thought. The next second, Alec was next to me, holding my wrist, looking at me intensely.

" How… how did you do that? " I sounded like a baby who discovered candies. Alec was smirking at me. I repeat. Alec was _smirking_ at me. He was so perfect, so beautiful, his skin was so white and pure like the marble you see in palaces, his lips were not as red as mine but they suited perfectly with him.

And his hair… I loved his hair. Who knows, maybe I will find a new boyfriend here. But it hit me – they were perfect, I was like a bug to them and a very ugly one. I hated my life. His hand hold me tight and I smiled and puffed.

" I'm _not_ going to move. " I put accent on the word not. Apparently, they didn't understand my point.

He looked at me, measuring my size and raised an eyebrow. I did the same. What, did he thought, that he could lift me up?

_News, dude, I have forty eight kilos. You would be lucky if you can drag me on the ground._

And he did it! He was holding my wrist and he was walking to the door and I was like a bag of potatoes. I tried to resist, I really tried, I began to walk in the opposite way. After ten seconds, I gave up.

As we walked in the hall I looked at all the pieces of art that there were there. Painting, statues, vases were highlighted and it was impossible not to wonder how much money did they have . Soon, we arrived in front of a door. What a big door. He opened it and let go of my wrist.

_I'm free! _

Yey, I can run! Bye, you stupid retards, bye ow, lovely Alec, bye Aro and Caius and Marcus, bye freaking palace, now I'm free!

" Where do you think you're going, mortal? " I slowly turned my head to see that he cough my t-shirt. I looked at him with pleading eyes. He threw me in the room and locked the door, with him in it. I was in a room with Alec. And what a room…

" What, you are not going to tell Aro that I am here? " I tried to show a dazzling smile but I failed.

" If you think I'm stupid, mortal, you are badly mistaken. After you showed me that I can't live you alone even a second, I think that you can understand why is necessary for me to be here. But I assure you that it isn't a pleasure. "

I blinked at him a few times.

" Are you even real? " I looked at him and realized that this guy will make me not sleep for a month.

" I believe I am, mortal. "

" Can I touch you? "

He remained silent. I looked at him as he stared at me. Why?

" What? You just told me that you are vampires and you expect me to believe you. Now I believe that you will disappear in a cloud of smoke and never come back. "

He measured me again and I caught him looking at my boobs. That pervert! Of course, he moved his eyes quickly enough for him to think that I didn't notice. I knew I was " titless " but he didn't had to remind me this.

" Fine if you don't ruin the jacket. " Of course, he was worrying about his jacket, he was a millionaire for Christ's sake! I sighed and mumbled something that I didn't even know. I raised a finger and came closer. I expected my finger to break at the contact but it was still intact. I touched the soft jacket, and removed my finger. I touched again and then removed it. And again. I think I done it a few… lots of times. I looked up and saw that he was laughing at me.

" What? " I looked at him innocently.

" You seem to be amazed by my jacket. I didn't saw a human so intensely interested in an object. "

He was right, even I would laugh at my stupidity. I blushed and prayed that he wouldn't notice. I removed my finger that hoped that I will resist not to touch the jacket again. I turned around and saw the huge bed. It made me uncomfortable.

" Wow, that's a huge, I mean _huge _bed. " I put my hand on forehead and turned to Alec. " Do I have to share the room with somebody or… "

" This room is just yours, Lemoni. " Alec said my name. S.O.S. Alec said _my_ name! I laughed and blushed again and looked at it again and said an ok. I laughed again.

" What is so funny? "

" You will think it is stupid… " I laughed and hoped that he won't ask.

" What? "

I bite my lip and said " Can I jump on it… like now? ". I looked at him innocently – again. He looked puzzled.

" Sure, I guess… " that three words from Alec's lips were sufficient to make me feel in euphoria.

_One, _and I moved a step further the bed… _two, _get ready… _three, _jump in it, Lemoni!

" Yuhuuuu! " I shouted as I was in the air and touching the bed. I landed in it like a frog, a happy one. I closed my eyes and felt the silk throw my hands.

_Heaven, if you are here, please bring Ace and Stewart so I can show them what they are missing! _

After I had enough I raised my head and saw Alec's red eyes staring at me. He was almost rolling on the floor, laughing. I laugh too and sat in the corner on the bed. I put my hand in my hair and looked at him.

" Sorry, I just… I was too happy to resist. "

" It was interesting to see your show. " I stopped laughing but his smile was still there. I bit my lip again and rose up.

" So… you are really vampires? " I closed my eyes and hoping that he will say no and that I was on TV and everyone was watching me.

" Yes, we are. " as I heard the answer I opened my eyes and stared. I sighed and said that I believed him and asked him about how was it. He seemed surprised, but I remained serious and he said that it was amazing, if you like to run and not to breathe.

" What do you eat? "

He turned his head to me and we were looking at each other eyes. I felt like grabbing something and I hang a pillow and began to smell it's scent.

" We kill humans and drink their blood. " He stated calmly. Could these guys be more direct? I breathed and I touched my neck. I liked my neck and I wanted it on my shoulders, I liked it because I could breathe because of it, the blood could reach my brain because of it. It was warm and I wanted it to be warm. I wanted to be alive.

" So I'm going to die? " I laughed sadly. But if I will die, I will have a smile on my face.

" If I would decide, you would be dead already. But I don't. "

" I don't get it. " I sigh. " A few minutes ago you were kind to me, and now you're telling me that you want to see me dead? "

I felt his cold fingers on my neck, how he liked feeling my pulse. There were so cold, like stone, and I crashed on the bed and looked on the ceiling, closed my eyes and smiled.

" Mortal, you don't know who are you talking to. "

**This chapter is describing the relationship between Lemoni and Alec. He will be a very important character in this story! **

**Don't forget to review!**

**Ow, and I saw Eclipse yesterday. It was AWESOME! It's the best movie ever, and know I'm starting to like The Cullens more, Edward too. But I feel really sorry for Bree, I mean I hate The Volturi for their cruelty, especially Jane. The girl was innocent for God's sake!**

**Anyway, thank you for reading and I say it again: I don't expect this to be great but I'll do my best!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEEAS! **

**With love, **

** Your pudding eater, Lulu :D**


End file.
